Something More
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Danny Dawkins want's to take his relationship with Pim to the next level. How will he ever do that? Hopefully with the help of a few friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yes, I know this is another story that was not on my to do list. But as I said I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things. I thought about making this a one-shot but I decided I needed to do a multi-chapter story to get me ready for starting my "Beside You In Time" Story back up as well as my Phil of the Future/That 70's Show crossover fiction I have planned. I need to get back into multi-chapter form. So while it may turn out to be like a 6 or 7 chapter story it's still going to be multi. Also I'm trying to broaden my horizons a bit and focusing on other characters besides Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow. They will still be together in this story. There will still be Pheely goodness. They will just be more in the background so to speak. **

_Something more_

Chapter 1

"Hey, Phil" Danny said when Phil walked into his bedroom.

"Sup, Double D." Phil responded then added "You said you wanted to talk about something?" "It's just you have never invited me over to your house before. And to add on to that fact the way you said Keely so enthusiastically, it leaves me with a few questions."

"It's about Pim." Danny responded matter of factly.

"You're sure you want to talk to me about this?" Phil said. "I mean wouldn't your dad be able to help more than myself?"

"I love my father, but you really think he could help me score a dime piece like Pim?"

Phil gives Danny a chuckle. "That right there would get you smacked by Pim, D." "You just have to be yourself."

"Phil, are you sure that would work?" Lil Danny asked with a puzzled look.

"Look D, you are obviously still walking." Phil says and then expands "So Pim obviously doesn't mind your company." Phil then added with a smile "Plus, it worked on Keely".

"You are comparing Pim and Keely, Phil?" Danny gave Phil an off look.

"When you put it that way." Phil said.

"Don't get me wrong. Keely is wonderful. But something about Pim grabs me." Danny added.

"Pim was your shorty for the night at that dance last year, Lil Pim and Grandmaster Double D." Phil said. "I don't want to get your hopes up; Pim can be a little evil twisted cold brat sometimes. So I wouldn't put it past her that she was just playing games with you last year. I really don't think that was the case though."

"It's just, you and Keely, man. I want that with Pim." Danny said then added "You guys are the perfect couple."

"We are, aren't we?" Phil said and then chuckled "We have had our share of disagreements. Granted since we have been a couple they have been few and far between." Phil added "Let me tell you a story, Danny. A couple years ago during the final weeks of sophomore year, I let a couple guys razz me about how much time I spent with Keely. I was so stupid, D, Luckily she forgave me. " Phil then said, "My point is, Danny, you and Pim don't have to compare yourselves to anybody. Let's not count your tinfoil before it wraps, D."

"Huh?" Danny said with a puzzled look.

Phil, realizing that's a 22nd century saying Danny wouldn't know yet, covered himself. "What I mean is, let's get you a date with Pim. Yeah." Phil said. He thought of a plan. "Hey Danny, excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call."

Phil leaves the room and takes out his cell. Phil smiles and dials 555-0139. Keely Teslow would know what to do. Keely always has had a knack for checking the leads and confirming the rumors. Even if it leads to an unconventional original outcome as he thinks back to the Grace and Grady situation six months back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Teslow household, "Hi, Keely speaking." Phil hears as Keely picks up the phone. "Hey, Keel. I have a favor to ask you, sweetie." Phil says. "Well when you ask it like that how could I turn you down, Philly Willy? " Keely says in a flirtatious voice.

"Where are you at right now, Keel?" Phil asks. "I'm cleaning my room. What are you up to Phil?" Keely asks. "I'm actually at Danny Dawkins house right now. It's a funny story. Danny for some reason wanted some advice and thought I was the guy who could give it to him." Phil tells her.

"Advice, for what?" Keely asks. "Well, it involves one of your favorite things, meddling." Phil says.

"Hmm, wait, Danny wanted some advice on how to start a relationship with Pim." Keely yells into the phone and squeals. Keely then calms herself and adds "But as you taught me, Phil, meddling can only lead to trouble." Then she says "Plus, would you still love me if Pim made it so I couldn't carry my own lunch tray anymore for asking her some questions?" Keely says flirtatiously.

Phil gives a slight chuckle and responds "Keel, you know id love you forever regardless of what you looked like. You could be bald, you could be… "

Keely interrupts Phil before he could get any further "I get it, no matter what. So what do you think I should do?"

"Head over to my place, Keel. Pim should be in her room doing whatever the heck she does in there, and just tell her you feel like some girl talk." Phil says then adds "ask her in a slick and subtle way about how she feels about Danny. And then…"

Keely interrupts Phil again. "I know how this works, Phil. I got it Sweetie pie." Keely adds a giggle and then says "I love you, Phil."

Phil of course reciprocates "Keel, I love you so much. We'll be in touch again soon."

Keely heads out of her room and down the stairs when she hears her mother. "Hey, Kitten." Ms. Teslow says. "I'm going over to Phil's." Keely tells her.

"Well have fun Sweetie." Ms. Teslow says and then adds "Oh, and make sure to tell Mrs. Diffy we really need to all get together again."

"Will do." Keely says. Before she is able to get out of the house, Mandy isn't quite finished yet

"And one more thing, don't mention that smell that seemed to be coming from their garage. Tell them we'll eat here next time." Keely has a sly smile on her face and exits the home and heads down the road to Phil's house.

Back at the Dawson's, Phil returns to Danny's bedroom. 'So, what's going on?" Danny asks.

Phil then smiles and adds "We have a pro on the job."

Danny smiles and says "Cool."

Phil isn't quite sure how this is going to work out, but he didn't know what else to do but get Keely involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Keely Teslow arrives at the front door of the Diffys' she contemplates how she is going to start off her conversation with Pim.

Keely decides it's no use prolonging the inevitable and rings the doorbell.

Curtis comes and opens the door, sees it's Keely and says "Dah-ha, tooku".

Keely responds and asks "Is Pim around?"

"She did what now?" Curtis replies.

'No, No. I just want to talk to her" Keely insists.

"Unga Tonga." Curtis walks away to the cabinet and opens the drawer, Put on his reading glasses and takes out a checkbook and walks back to Keely.

"That won't be necessary, Curtis." Keely says.

"Ay-yi-yi," Curtis says.

Mrs. Diffy sees what's going on and intervenes. "Hey Keely. Come in, I was expecting you."

A puzzled Keely asks "You were?"

"Yeah." Barb replies then adds "Phil called me shortly after he called you. He wanted to let me know that, yes, you were really coming over to talk to Pim. She's in her room. I told her you were coming." Barb smiles.

"You're going to have me go in there alone with no witnesses, unaccompanied?" Keely says in an angsty voice.

"Oh, Hun, you are like family now. You have nothing to worry about." Barb tells her with a comforting smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

Keely wondered to herself if Pim drugged her mom or something but she figured that the worst case scenario was that she would just get shown the door.

Keely headed up the stairs and heads toward Pim's door, where a gigantic "Do Not Disturbed-Keep Out or Else" sign is plastered.

Keely gave a couple deep breaths and knocked. The seconds seemed like a millennium, till finally Pim opens the door.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Pim yells.

"Ah, can I come in?" Keely asks cautiously.

"And why should I let you?" Pim says.

"Well, I was thinking, we could have some little girl talk, you know." Keely says then adds "Since, my best girlfriend Tia left, I have not had many girls to talk to." Keely then frowns.

"What happened to Via?" Pim asks.

"She, is, um, busy today." Keely tries to come off suave but Pim is having none of that.

"Let me tell you what, since I see that you tried to manipulate me, and I like that, you can come in." Pim tells Keely.

Pim then warns her "If you go off on any tangents about how cute, sweet, funny, sensitive, or any other positive tributes that you for some reason think my brother is, then you're out, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Keely answers.

"Well are you coming in or not?" Pim asks upon Keelys hesitation.

Keely timidly crossed the threshold into the treacherous state of Pimania, doing as she was told, Keely entered Pim's room, trying to remember all of Phil's survival tips, as well as stepping around the taped outline on the carpet with her name already on it, checking for a strategically placed bucket of water or worse over the doorway, Keely tried to look brave once more as she entered hostile territory.

"Have a seat over there." Pim says as she points to a chair in the corner of her bedroom.

Keely has a seat and she tries to start a conversation "So, what are you up to, today?"

"Let's cut the crap Keely, what do you want?" Pim asks matter of factly and to the point.

"What do you think about Danny Dawkins?" Keely asks.

"Who?" Pim says with a straight face a Keely has no idea what is going on.

"I'm kidding, he's a cool kid. He does whatever I tell him to. I have him under my thumb." Pim says with a smile.

"I know that, but have you ever thought about why he does that?" Keely asks.

"Because I tell him to, that's why." Pim answers hastily.

"I think he likes you, Pim, as in like-likes you." Keely says with a smile.

"So what?" Pim says.

"I'm curious, what do you think about Danny?" Keely asks.

"What's with the twenty questions, stretch?" A clearly agitated Pim says.

Keely has a frightened look on her face and Pim is just staring at her. Keely decides it's probably for the best to leave but Pim interrupts her and says "Danny is nice, but if he wants to tell me something he can do it himself."

Pim then adds "Plus, you suck at meddling anyway." Keely has a hurt look on her face. Pim then says as she is leading Keely out of her room.

"Heck, I knew you and Phil were meant for each other the moment after I saw you two flirt at the gymnastics meet a few years ago."

Pim continues "I knew he was into you from the moment he started following you around like a little puppy a few months before that." Finally Pim adds "And it took you guys almost two years to figure it out."

And in a matter of what seemed like just a couple minutes Pim's door was slammed and Keely was wondering what happened.

Keely now knew this was going to be tougher than Phil and she could have ever imagined. Keely whips out her Phone and calls Phil.

Meanwhile back at the Dawson's, Phil picks up the phone to the sound of Keelys voice.

"We need a new plan; you and Danny meet me at Pickford Park in about an hour. Love you, bye." Keely hangs up.

Phil then looks at Danny and says "Time for Plan B."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are we headed to now, Phil?" Danny asks; Phil can tell Danny is getting restless.

"You know, we're meeting Keely at Pickford Park. She's my girlfriend, so I can't show up empty handed," Phil says with a smile.

"In the Pickford Swank District?" Danny asks curiously.

"Hey, it's not my fault this town's only flower shop is in this district, between the Pickford Copy Shop and the Discount Video Showroom," Phil tells Danny.

"You are picking flowers up for Keely? Why?" Danny asks.

Phil chuckles, "Danny, you don't have to have a special occasion to get a special girl something."

Phil then adds, "Keely loves the scent of lavender, and she happens to love putting flowers in her hair, so I like to get her a bouquet of Lavender flowers once in a while, just cuz."

"No wonder Keely is so into you," Danny tells him.

"Look, Danny. Every girl is different in some ways," Phil says, and then adds, "Some girls like getting flowers, and then there are other girls who like getting subscriptions to World Domination Weekly,"

"The truth is all girls appreciate a gift or two here and there once in a while as long as some thought is put into it," Phil tells Danny with a smile.

Danny has a frown on his face and Phil is sensing something is wrong.

"Is something bothering you, Danny?" Phil asks.

"It's just, the guys Pim is into are the complete opposite of me," Danny says. Danny then adds, "First, there was this guy named Jake from Handsome Town who ended up being a jerk." Danny continues, "And then there's Simon Buber, ugh, who has so much in common with Pim."

Phil, sensing the sadness of his friend, speaks up, "And where are those two in Pim's life now?"

Danny starts to smile a little bit. Phil of course knew Jake wasn't a real boy, but in this circumstance, since Simon was, he didn't feel bad about what he was about to say. Pim had gotten over Simon long ago. "They are not in it, D; you are."

"Now, let me get Keely her flowers and then we can meet her and figure out what the next course of action is."

As they headed into Le Fleur Pickford, Phil was ready for what lie ahead, but he was not so sure about Danny.

**Author Notes: I would like to thank CraftyNotepad and Boris Yeltsin for there continued reviews. I would also like to thank CraftyNotepad for his suggestions. I write for myself but you guy's definitely make it more fun with your reviews. So thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile at Pickford Park, Keely is waiting patiently for Danny and her boyfriend Phil. She knew Phil like a back of a book by this time. He probably stopped somewhere to get a few things for her. Time and time again, Keely told Phil that he didn't need to shower her with gifts, but again if that's something your boyfriend is stubborn about then it's surely not a problem. Suddenly, Keely spotted Phil and a big smile came upon her face.

"There you are, Diffy." Keely walks up to Phil and gives him a quick kiss. "These are for you." Phil says with a smile and hands Keely the flowers he had picked out.

"Sup, Danny." Keely said.

"He is feeling a bit down about Pim." Phil says. He then adds "But we can help him change that, right Keel?"

"After talking to Pim, one thing is obvious Lil D" Keely tells Danny.

"What's that?" Danny asks.

"You are going to have to talk to her yourself?" Keely tells Danny.

"Well, I figured as much," Danny then gets nervous and adds "You didn't ask her out for me did you?"

"No, she didn't know anything about you talking with Phil or anything," Keely responds then adds "She probably thinks I don't know anything more than her to be honest."

Danny approaches a park bench and sits down putting his head in his hands and sighing.

Danny then looks up at Keely and Phil and says "I just don't get it," "She called me Lil Danny Dumplings," "She walked with me down the hall arm in arm as well during rivalry week earlier in the year." Danny then puts his head back in his hands.

Phil and Keely are staring at each other with there eyes open wide, obviously thinking the same thing, that Danny is talking about the Greenemia the Diffys suffered a while back. Quickly changing the subject, Keely says "Pim, she obviously likes messing with you."

Phil looks at Keely with a not helping look and Keely realizes that and continues, "What I mean is, if she didn't respect you, she wouldn't be spending any time with you."

"Keels right you know, D," Phil says, and then continues "She has no problem being hostile and cold, and obviously she still sees a place in her life with you in it."

Phil adds "I mean, she took some of her precious time out of a day, and believe me, it's precious, to write a half-ream thick business agreement for you to look through and sign," "And if that doesn't say love, in Pim's language, then it doesn't exist in her world." Phil says with a chuckle that gets a smile from Keely and perks up Danny a bit.

"So, what do we do now?" Danny asks.

"Well, it's mid afternoon now." Keely says, then adds "Be yourself, tell her how you feel, that does sound really simple but, from the look of things, seems like the most logical option."

"Keely's correct, but you need to some how show more confidence in yourself then you're doing right now, because if you don't, Pim is going to fall on the ground and laugh at you." Phil says then adds "And you are in the same spot as you started the day in, just friends, and feeling ten times worse then you do now."

"Yeah, D. If you have confidence and you go up to her and tell her how you feel, and she turns you down, it would be a downer for you but at least you could keep your head held high." Keely says.

"I'm ready" Danny says as he stands up from the bench and takes a deep breath and exhales.

As Phil and Keely look at each other, they aren't convinced Danny is truly ready, but they decide that now is as good of time as ever for it to be done. Phil takes Keely by the hand, kisses her, motions for Danny to start walking with them.

**Author Notes:** **I'm not real happy with this chapter. I feel like this chapter had a whole lot more potential, then what I ended up giving it. I mean, it doesn't hurt the story any, it just feels like the descriptions and vocabulary could be a bit broader. Maybe it's just me, but the first four chapters I was extremely proud and satisfied of. This chapter I like, but can't say I feel the same about it as the previous four.**


End file.
